La chose dans le cratère
by Yadonushies
Summary: Katsuki et Izuku prennent congé sur l'île Ohachi après avoir longuement battu et capturé des vilains. Pour se détendre, Katsuki propose à son partenaire une randonnée sur un volcan mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu. TW: mort de personnage.


Avec un jour de retard, ou deux si on prend en compte qu'il est minuit passé, mais j'y suis arrivée ! Je faisais un duel Yu-Gi-Oh et c'est une carte qui m'a inspirée pour écrire ce one shot. Ça change beaucoup de mes cours déprimants.

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas My Hero Academia, ni ses personnages

**Réponse aux reviews**

**Cloud025:** Ravie que t'aies bien aimé ! Longue vie au fluff et à la guimauve !

* * *

Le brasier dans le ciel bleu cognait ardemment sur l'île en ce début d'après-midi, mais Izuku et Katsuki ne ressentaient pas les effets de cette chaleur étouffante. Le vert pataugeait tranquillement dans la mer tandis que le blond était allongé sur sa serviette, sous le parasol. Le duo avait décidé de prendre congé après une série interminable de courses-poursuites avec les vilains qui rôdaient un peu partout. L'île Ohachi était l'endroit parfait pour relâcher un peu la pression. Cette île n'était pas vraiment touristique. Pas trop animée, mais assez calme pour s'y sentir à l'aise. Il y avait du soleil, des palmiers, une flore luxuriante, du sable blanc, des villageois accueillants, le bruit régulier du ressac de la mer. Tous ces éléments encerclaient un magnifique volcan, l'idéal pour de la randonnée selon Katsuki. Que pouvaient-ils demander de plus ? C'était un véritable havre de paix.

\- Allez Kacchan viens te baigner, elle est super bonne ! Fit Izuku enthousiaste avec des grands signes de la main.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel, non sans afficher un léger rictus moqueur face au ton enfantin qu'avait employé son ami. Il retira ses lunettes de soleil et s'étira de manière féline avant de s'engager sur les grains de sable brûlants. La sensation de marcher sur des braises lui avait manqué.

\- Ouais ouais crie pas, j'arrive le nerd, répondit Katsuki avec indolence.

Il s'avança nonchalamment vers la mer pour rejoindre le vert qui faisait le dos crawlé. Katsuki laissa les vagues s'écraser contre ses jambes avant de plonger son corps entier dans la vaste étendue bleue qui l'appelait. Il savoura un instant la sensation sur sa peau, la pression de l'eau, avant de remonter et faire face à Izuku. Ses cheveux blonds ployaient sous le poids de l'eau et de fines gouttelettes s'engageaient dans une course sur son torse pour venir mourir sur son short de bain. Izuku avait arrêté de nager pour profiter de ce spectacle aux premières loges. Pris en flagrant délit, le blond esquissa un sourire carnassier, les poings sur les hanches.

\- Alors ça te plait ? Tu voudrais toucher peut-être ?

\- K-Kacchan ! Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir enfin, t'es trop bête !

Pour masquer son embarras, Izuku envoya une petite vague d'eau sur son partenaire, qui frappa son visage de plein fouet. Il avait instinctivement fermé les yeux mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de sentir la brûlure de l'eau salée en les ouvrant à nouveau.

\- Deku, je vais t'exploser moi tu vas voir ! S'énerva Katsuki.

Deku, pris de soubresauts, ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire en voyant sa réaction. Mais il dût bien s'arrêter lorsqu'il sentit la main de Katsuki exercer une pression sur le haut de son crâne et l'eau qui avait absorbé sa tête. Il gigota dans tous les sens en formant des bulles à la surface, arrachant au blond un ricanement. L'explosif était très taquin avec Izuku, mais pas cruel. Il retira sa main et la touffe verte remonta aussitôt. Le jeune Midoriya toussa et lança un regard noir à Katsuki.

\- Tu m'as fait boire la tasse Kacchan, t'es chiant.

Il mima une expression boudeuse. Ledit Kacchan haussa les épaules, indifférent.

\- Pas ma faute si t'es nul en apnée.

Izuku agrippa vivement le poignet du blond et le tira en avant vers lui. Pris au dépourvu, le blond manqua de s'étaler de tout son long sur le vert. Les deux corps s'entrechoquèrent, laissant une fine couche d'eau entre eux. Le vert passa sensuellement ses bras autour du cou du blond.

\- Dis Kacchan, tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui ? Demanda Deku d'une voix doucereuse.

\- Toute cette scène pour ça ?

Il poussa un grognement désabusé. Son regard scanna l'horizon avant de se fixer un point précis. Un large sourire étira la commissure de ses lèvres.

\- Une rando sur le volcan, ça te tente ?

\- Sur le volcan ? Mais c'est pas un peu dangereux ? S'inquiéta Izuku.

\- Mais non, il est éteint depuis des lustres. Ça risque rien. Au pire des cas, j'utiliserai mes explosions pour m'envoler, avec toi sur mon dos. T'es taillé comme une chips alors ce sera pas compliqué.

\- Oh t'as quand même pensé à moi, c'est trop mignon Kacchan ! Rougit Izuku, sans tenir compte de la remarque sur sa silhouette.

Le blond s'écarta rapidement de l'étreinte de son compagnon en tournant la tête.

\- C'est bon hein, tu nous fais perdre du temps avec tes bêtises, maugréa-t-il. Allez dépêche-toi, la rando c'est mieux quand il fait encore jour.

\- J'arrive !

Le duo quitta la mer pour rejoindre l'auberge afin de se préparer.

* * *

\- Bon Deku on n'a pas toute la journée, j'ai pas la patience de remettre ça à demain moi.

Le blond s'impatientait et tapa le sol du pied tandis que son partenaire bataillait avec les lacets de ses bottes de randonnée.

\- Oui pardon, eh tu pourrais m'attendre quand même ! S'indigna-t-il quand il vit Katsuki s'éloigner.

Izuku le rattrapa en quelques foulées avant de calquer son allure à la sienne. Il était vraiment ravi de passer des vacances avec le blond. Rien que tous les deux sur une île, loin de la menace qui se tapissait dans les abysses les plus profondes, et qui surgissait aux moments les plus improbables. Être un héros n'était pas de tout repos, il le savait. Même s'il passait le plus clair de son temps avec le blond, ils se battaient et capturaient des vilains. Une routine assez palpitante mais qui manquait cruellement de moments intimes avec son partenaire.

En se dirigeant vers le volcan, deux villageois apparurent dans leur champ de vision. Le plus âgé avisa l'équipement de randonnée des deux héros avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

\- Vous n'allez pas faire de la randonnée sur le volcan quand même, si ?

\- Ça vous regarde ? L'attaqua Katsuki.

Il reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes, suivi d'un regard réprobateur du vert. Ce dernier reprit la parole.

\- Excusez-le, oui nous allons faire de la randonnée là-bas, pourquoi ? S'enquit-t-il.

Les deux villageois se regardèrent, l'air hésitant avant de reporter leur attention sur les deux touristes. L'aîné se racla la gorge et poursuivit.

\- À vrai dire, il y a des rumeurs comme quoi un monstre se cache au fond du cratère et attaque ceux qui s'y aventurent.

Le plus jeune agrippa la chemise de son confrère et entra dans la conversation, l'air apeuré.

\- Notre papa est parti faire un tour là-bas mais... il n'est jamais revenu.

Ses derniers mots moururent dans sa gorge, c'est à peine si on les avait entendus. Le villageois à la chemise caressa lentement la chevelure du petit pour l'apaiser. Le plus jeune avait l'air vraiment traumatisé.

\- Toutes mes condoléances. Je suis vraiment désolé pour vous... fit Izuku en baissant la tête.

Le plus âgé fit un geste de balayage de sa main, comme pour lui signifier que cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il reprit son sérieux.

\- Je vous déconseille d'y aller, croyez-moi. Je ne vous forcerai pas à m'écouter mais prenez en compte ma mise en garde.

Le blond tiqua à cette phrase.

\- Pfft, c'est pas un vulgaire monstre qui va m'empêcher de profiter de mes vacances, j'vous le dit tout de suite. Allez viens Deku, on se casse.

Il passa près des villageois sans leur accorder un regard et poursuivit son chemin vers le volcan.

\- Kacchan reviens ! Izuku soupira en se tournant vers les deux autres. Merci pour cette information monsieur, j'espère que j'arriverai à le convaincre. Au revoir, et prenez soin de vous !

Le plus âgé regarda le vert rejoindre son compagnon, tracassé.

_Encore deux de plus. Ça fera 50 victimes cette année._

* * *

Arrivés au sommet du volcan, le duo admirait la beauté du paysage. L'heure qui précédait avait été un échec total pour Izuku qui avait tenté de dissuader Katsuki de s'y rendre. Ils avaient atteint le sommet sans encombres, contrairement aux dires du villageois. Cependant, Izuku avait frissonné tout le long de la traversée, à croire qu'une paire d'yeux ne cessait de le dévorer du regard. Il s'était retourné à plusieurs reprises mais ne vit rien. Il n'en informa pas son compagnon pour autant, de peur de trop le froisser avec ses _jérémiades_ comme le disait si bien le blond.

La beauté de l'île Ohachi s'étendait à perte de vue. On pouvait voir absolument tout ce qui l'entourait. Tout simplement magique. Ça valait le coup en fin de compte. Comme l'avait dit Katsuki, le volcan était bien et bel éteint depuis un moment. Il s'approcha de l'explosif, ses bottes frappant les roches volcaniques à chaque pas. Il brisa le silence.

\- C'est vraiment beau, t'es pas d'accord ?

Le cendré se tourna vers lui et le toisa de ses prunelles rouges.

\- C'est clair, c'est _vraiment_ beau.

Deku sourit de toutes ses dents avant de donner un léger coup sur le bras de Katsuki. Il chérissait très fort les moments où il lui faisait ouvertement des compliments.

\- Tu vois, enchaîna Katsuki, c'était pas une mauvaise idée de venir ici. Et dire que tu m'as bassiné pour qu'on rebrousse chemin à cause d'une simple histoire de villageois.

\- D'accord d'accord, tu avais raison, j'ai rien dit ! C'est juste que-

_Approche-toi si tu le veux._

Le vert sursauta.

_Viens me rejoindre dans les tréfonds du cratère._

Paniqué, Izuku tourna vivement la tête de chaque côté guettant la source de cette voix rauque.

_Fuis-moi, échappe-toi si tu le peux._

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as Deku ?

_Tu finiras quand même six pieds sous terre._

Affolé, Izuku se jeta dans les bras de Katsuki, le corps tremblant. Ne comprenant pas sa réaction, il se contenta de lui rendre son étreinte en caressant son dos. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Kacchan... t'entends rien ?

Izuku ancra son regard terrorisé dans celui du blond, dans le but d'y trouver un peu de réconfort, d'oublier le son de cette voix qui lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens.

\- J'entends que toi et moi, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ne me dis pas que c'est cette histoire de l'autre qui te rend comme ça, rétorqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Izuku allait répondre lorsque la terre se mit à trembler. Pris de panique, il resserra son étreinte sur Katsuki. La roche volcanique se fissura sous les pieds du duo qui sursauta face à la situation. Un bruit sourd envahit les lieux et la température grimpa en flèche.

Le volcan grondait. Des êtres non désirés avaient franchi son territoire sans son autorisation. Pour qui se prenaient-ils ? Fouler la roche volcanique aussi facilement, l'air de rien, comme si c'était une promenade de santé. Une paire d'yeux blancs se dessina dans la lave, clairement mécontents. Ces yeux blancs, vides, traduisaient une haine envers le monde. Cette terre était la sienne, et des humains osaient y mettre les pieds. Le grondement retentit de plus belle, faisant déborder un début de lave du cratère.

\- Putain Deku faut qu'on file d'ici tout de suite.

Sans laisser le temps à Deku de répondre, il lui indiqua son dos d'un geste pour qu'il y grimpe. Mais les jambes du vert étaient fixées au sol, comme si son corps et le volcan ne faisaient plus qu'un. Il vit la lave s'approcher dangereusement de lui et il restait là, immobile. Le blond s'énerva face à sa passivité.

\- Mais grouille bordel ! Tu veux finir en poulet frit ou quoi ?

\- Kacchan je peux plus bouger ! Aide-moi !

Le blond paniqua mais il tenta de maîtriser ses émotions.

\- C'est quoi ce délire ? Murmura-t-il avant de s'avancer.

Et c'est là qu'il la vit. Une masse noire était apparue devant lui, comme sortant du volcan. Elle était à ses pieds et avait une posture semblable à celle d'un lézard. Elle fixait le blond de ses yeux blancs à la fois si vides et si pleins d'émotions que le blond ne sût déchiffrer. La chose arborait ait un sourire démoniaque.

_\- Alors comme ça vous pensiez venir sur mon territoire et vous en sortir indemnes ?_

Sa voix sonnait comme une de ces personnes possédées qui se faisaient exorciser. Une voix teintée de malice, de haine.

\- C'est ça le machin du cratère ? T'es dans le chemin, bouge.

Des explosions crépitèrent dans la paume de ses mains mais ne semblaient pas avoir d'effet sur la chose du cratère.

_\- Te crois-tu malin, humain ? Voyons voir comment tu réagis face à ça._

La bête se téléporta pour rejoindre sa victime prisonnière du volcan, dont la lave poursuivait dangereusement sa course. Elle stoppa la propagation du liquide brûlant d'un claquement de doigts pour venir tracer la mâchoire du vert, encore tremblant, du bout de ses doigts noir charbon.

_\- Hm il est parfait. Un peu frêle mais parfait. Tu feras un excellent encas, humain._

La chose l'encercla de ses bras chauds comme un rayon de soleil. Un rayon de soleil apaisant mais qui cachait une folie furieuse, un désir de destruction, une pulsion meurtrière. Izuku avait beau tenter d'utiliser son alter, cela ne fonctionnait pas. Les deux corps emboîtés se dirigèrent vers le bord du cratère, comme prêts à faire le grand saut. Non loin de là, le cœur de Katsuki battait à tout rompre. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser son alter mais il avait encore des bras et des jambes. Il se précipita vers Izuku, ne sentant même plus le sang circuler dans son corps tant il avait peur.

La chose afficha un sourire de Glasgow, dévoilant ses dents pointues avant de pencher son corps en arrière. Le corps d'Izuku suivit le mouvement avant que Katsuki n'ait eu le temps de les atteindre.

\- Kacchan !

Toute la peur, toute l'angoisse et tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait se faisait entendre dans ses dernières paroles. Katsuki se rua au bord du cratère hurlant le nom de son compagnon. Sa silhouette si frêle rapetissait de son champ de vision au fil des secondes. Le cendré hurlait à gorge déployée. La lave enveloppa lentement le corps d'Izuku, s'en suivit d'un cri d'agonie si fort qu'il semblait avoir résonné dans l'île entière.

Plainte, désespoir, tristesse, regrets.

Le blond assista au spectacle, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Il frappa la roche du poing, les larmes aux yeux. La terre se remit soudain à trembler et une vague de lave vint éclabousser le visage de Katsuki, lui brûlant non seulement l'épiderme, mais son âme aussi. Son âme était si meurtrie qu'il ne savait même plus s'il avait mal. Il s'en fichait, il l'avait perdu.

_Toi aussi tu viendras. _

_Tu rejoindras les tréfonds du cratère._

_Tu te débattras, tu hurleras,_

_Mais tu finiras quand même six pieds sous terre._

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
